Hadrian Lupin The New Marauder
by Natalie.Toni.Barton
Summary: Their was no Harry potter, lily never married James, she married Remus Lupin, and gave birth to the child of the prophacy,Hadrian Remus Lupin. At four years old, on his birthday, Sirius Black and James Potter come to pick Hadrian up from number four privit drive, but as per Hadrians wishes, they take his aunt uncle and cousin with him! Nice!Non-Fat!Dursley's mtrphHP werewolf!Harry
1. Hadrian Lupin backstory

_"Lily it's him! Take Hadrian and run! I'll hold him off!" Lily grabbed Hadrian and ran up the stairs, pausing halfway. "I love you Remus, never forget that!" Remus Lupin turned around, his sandy blond hair changing to a loving red. "I love you too Lils, never forget it." She ran up the stairs, tears streaming down her face, she heard a thump from downstairs after a flash of green light. "No, Remus…" she whispered._

_ She put Hadrian in the crib behind her. Telling he was loved and she would never forget him. A man walked into the room shrouded in a black cloak. Stand aside you silly girl! I just want the child!" lily gasped, Lord Voldemort laughed a high cold cruel laugh after Lily refused to move, raising his wand. "Avada Kadavra!" lily fell like a stone. Little Hadrian began to cry, understanding that his mother and father were dead, and were not coming back… "Goodbye child… Avada Kadavra!"_

Hadrian Lupin, four years old, woke up with a gasp, his usually ever changing hair his normal sandy blond with red speckles in it plastered to his forehead, his Dark emerald eyes changing to dark black, filled with tears to add to the ones already shed falling down his face, and his tall, for his age, muscled frame shaking with fear, his full pink lips opening and closing gasping in fear from the memory, the shadows playing on his high aristocratic cheekbones and thin perfect aristocratic heard soft footsteps walking up to his door. The door was slowly creaked open. "Hadrian, are you ok? I heard screaming…" his uncle, Vernon Dursley stood in the door way. When he saw the tall four year old shacking, with tears streaming down his face, he sighed. Another nightmare of his parent's death. When Hadrian was dropped off at their door, Petunia and himself had decided to treat Hadrian the way Any child was, but spoiled both him and Dudley completely and utterly the same. Unlike what they thought would happen, neither of them became rude or arrogant, they became the opposite. They were nice, well-mannered boys with a tenant for pranks. Actually they loved pranks. They would prank anyone at any time. Petunia and he put up with it. They were only four, but were extremely smart. Dudley and Hadrian had already been put in fourth grade; their teachers were shocked at the level of intelligence at age four that the two boys possessed. Vernon decided when Hadrian and Dudley turned two that he would start to lose weight and work out more. He was now a perfectly healthy thirty-four year old. Petunia decided to gain a little weight, admitting that she was too skinny to be normal, and she grew out her hair. She now was the perfect weight, her long brown hair reaching the middle of her back and her once glaring brown eyes a warm chocolate brown and her once seemingly permanent scowl a warm smile directed at everyone. The neighbors were thankful for the change, knowing that it was their nephew that caused such a change. When Hadrian was in their care for three weeks, Vernon decided it was time to come clean on a secret he kept for a long time. Remus Lupin was his brother, and he went to Durmstrang, and was a wizard. He kept his wand hidden; only using it when his magic needed to be let out. Petunia was relieved, and told him she was a Witch, and she went to Bouxbotons, the French school for Witches.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 HLTNM

Vernon Dursley sat on the edge of his nephews bed, holding all 5'1 of his 4 year Old nephew in his lap , trying to comfort in back to sleep. While it usually worked, it seemed tonight, or this morning, seeing as it was 6 in the morning already, it didn't work. "Uncle Vernon?" Vernon looked down at his nephew. "Yes Hadrian?" Hadrian looked down before swallowing. "Can you tell me a story of when my father was in Hogwarts? Like the pranks he pulled?" Vernon chuckled. Hadrian never Got tired of hearing about his fathers pranks and things they got up to.

"Well, this one time, Snivallis was teasing this first year griffyndore (sp?) and so you father and James and Sirius , your two godfathers, decided to get him back for it so they..." Just then there was a knock on the front door. Vernon looked at his nephew and set him on they bed. "Let's go see who that is, shall we? " Hadrian nodded, and walking down the stairs, they could clearly hear two men arguing. "Come on prongs, it's six in the bloody morning, even I know this is Ridiculous !" He could hear an hurt huff from the other man. " come off it padfoot! It's little moonslets birthday! You KNOW why we have to get him today, besides, remember? Lily said her relatives weren't the nicest of people,not mean, but strict! A marauder! In a strict home! The horror! . " Hadrian could hear a long suffering sigh from the other man, 'padfoot' he called him. "I know Prongs, but getting people up at this bloody time in the morning isn't a way to indear ourselves to them. And you KNOW I miss little Moonslet , he is our godson after all!" 'Padfoot' said. Now, Vernon Dursley may not be the level of smart as his nephew and son, but even he could connect the dots. Hadrian heard a strangled sound from his uncles throat as he came to the same conclusion he did when he headed the name 'Padfoot'. Vernon rushed to the door throwing it open. Outside the door two men jumped. One of them was tall, skinny, had messy black hair that seemed to defy gravity and hazel eyes and round glasses , and a mischievous grin. The other man shared the same grin, and had dark grey eyes, curly brown hair that was so dark it almost looked black ending at his shoulders, and high cheekbones and was as tall as the man beside him. Vernon may have not seen them for Many years, but he would recognize James Potter and Sirius Black anywhere.

"James? Sirius ? What are you two doing here?"

The two men stared at him for a second, then said, in unison ; " Vernon Dursley? What are you doing here?"

Vernon grinned. " I live here , with my wife, Petunia . We got married a couple of years after school. So , I ask again, what Are you doing here Prongs, Padfoot?"

James and Sirius shared a look. " Well, Goldeye, maybe you should get Whitewing here too, We kinda need to talk. "

Twenty minutes later , Hadrian , Vernon, and Petunia were dressed and sitting on the couch, and James and Sirius across from them on the love seat .

James suddenly looked uncomfortable . " well, Moonslet , when your father was a kid , he got bit by a werewolf, named fenrir greyback, and when we found out his secret, we helped him out by becoming animaguses, and by the way, you get you metamorphagus powers from your father, that's when you change how you look." Hadrian nodded, and motioned for them to continue. Sirius picked up from where James left off. " James here was a stag, we named him prongs, I was a grim , so I'm padfoot, your mom was a swan, like your aunt, we named lily snow, and your aunt Whitewing , your uncle was a golden eagle, so we named him Goldeye. Now, when a werewolf has a child, the werewolf gene passes on to the kid too, and on their fourth birthday, they experience their first change. Now, tonight is a full moon, so it will be a little more painful for you. So we were given instructions by Dumbledore to come and take you with us, and raise you. " Hadrian opened his mouth to protest, he really didn't want to leave his aunt and uncle. " don't worry, we purchased two houses , one for them and one for us, in the middle of no-where. You didn't have the special potion that helps you keep your mind when you change, so you can't help it if you attack them. You don't want to hurt them do you?" Hadrian shook his head mutely . " so, tuny, Vernon? Do you want to come?" James asked. Vernon looked to his wife. She nodded her head , saying yes. " we will come. How long till we leave?"

James and Sirius grinned. " Great! We leave as soon as your packed! Just shrink every thing and put it in this trunk." Sirius pulled out a shrunken trunk from his pocket and waved his wand and it grew bigger. "Now," James said dramatically , "let the packing... Begin !"

Three hours later it was 9 o' clock and they walked out the door, their possessions in a magically expanded trunk, got in the car , and and started driving toward their new life.

AN; So... Sorry? I've been conctating on the metal miscalculation , and I and rally really sorry! It doesn't seem like Many people read this tho, but I just had a burst of muse soooooo, this popped out. Review please!

ps: I have a vote up for the metal miscalculation on what two extra powers rouge gets, if you vote on that it will get a new chapter faster. Check out the last chapter on it for the rules.

pss: do you think I should do a time skip to when Hadran gets sorted first year? Tell me equate you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hogwarts

Hadrian Lupin was waiting for his name to be called for the sorting, his cousin had already been sorted into Gryiffendor (again,sp?) and his friends, Neville , Ron and Hermione had been sorted into the same house. They had already started their first prank, and he couldn't wait for it to go off.

"Lupin, Hadrian!"

Hadrian frowned as whispers started amongst the students.

"Did she say Lupin?"

"THE Hadrian Lupin?"

"The boy-who-lived?"

Words like that reached his sensitive werewolf ears as he walked up to the stool. He can see why they wouldn't recognize him right away, he was pretty tall for a first year, 5'8 and still growing, his hair was changing from his sandy blond and red speckles to black and blue and red and yellow in nervousness . He finally decided on having his hair stay his original colour, but have it Frame his head in a flurry of curls, and his eyes his now permanent amber colour from his werewolf side. The hat barley touched his head before it shouted out;

"Griffendor!"

Just then their was a bang, and the results of their prank was seen.

Dumbledore was now wearing a Santa suit , puffing on a pipe , Minnie had on a mrs. Clause outfit, flitwick and the other teachers were dressed as elves, and fawks could be seen with little reindeer antlers and a glowing red nose flying around he great hall, and the slytherins could be seen wearing elf costumes as well. On the wall behind the teachers table confetti was falling and balloons were attached to a red and gold sign that said the one thing that the professors dreaded most and made the weasly twins Grin like they just pulled the ultimate prank;

'WE NOW PRESENT, THE LAST OF THE FIVE NEW MAOUDERS! GOOD LUCK HOGWARTS!'

Minnie and Snivallis had looks of horror on their faces.

And dumbledore s eyes heightened their dam twinkling .


	4. Chapter 4 pranks

Hadrian's first month at hogwarts was amazing. Well, to him and his friends anyways, if you asked the proffesers, well, they would probe lay say it was the worst month of their lives. So far, they had pulled a prank on all the teachers and a magority of the students. Dumbledore ended up professing his undying love to Minnie, before pulling her into the can-can dance, Snivvalis wound up following most of the female population Of slytherins around singing lady gaga's 'bad Romance'for a day. Everything Minnie ate turned into cat food or tuna at one point, and flitwick was found hovering around his classroom like the gravity had been turned off.(which, by an impressive spell made by Hadrian and Dudley,was what actully happened, not that anybody else knew that) and they couldn't get h I'm down for a week, so they decided to tie him to a chair, and when the chair moved with him, put a sticking charm on it, and had to eat and sleep on the chair.(how he went to the bathroom, non of the new marauders know, but they just didn't have enough brain bleach to want to imagine or figure it out) trawly (sp?) kept seeing a grim wherever she went, as well as seeing it in her tea leaves and crystal ball, for a couple of days, making her very paranoid and twitchy. She actually screams when Dumbledore startled her, and ran from the great hall to her tower, and didn't take any classes for a week.( say what you want about her, but she can run faster then a snitch at times) Professor sprout woke up with her hair made of vines and flowers growing all over her, cousing her to be sick of plants for about a week, but the 5 friends had to hand it to the woman, she did love her plants. She still has one flower that won't go away that currently sits behind her ear and pokes out her hair. Kinda like those muggle Hawaiian dancers that Hadrian's Uncle Padfoot seemed to drool over. Draco Malfoy had everything in his wardrobe turn Gryiffendor colors, and his hair weasly red for a week, (you can still see a few red strands in his hair) crab and Goyle had everything they eat taste like dust, making them stop eating as much and actually lose weight. And one morning all of Gryiffendor and slytherin house switched colours, skin and hair included. And just this morning, the slytherins and protester snape had danced and sang to the song , 'it's a small world after all' which, after they were done, would play in their heads all day.

Yes. It was a very good first month at Hogwarts.

Back at a house in Scotland :the middle of no-where ;

The adults were just reading the monthly update on there children( an: they are all over for tea) and , while Sirius and James were high fiving each other, Vernon and petunia were having a hard time trying to be angry.

Mrs and Mr granger were smiling that their daughter made friends, not really caring about the pranks as long as she kept up her grads and did not get expelled. Neville's grandmother was pursing her lips, but not from anger, but from laughter trying to get out. And pride.

Molly and Arthur were suitably upset, but admitted to each other that yes, They were glad he had friends and was having fun, but also that his grades were amazing.

Even so, Ron got written a howler.


	5. Please consider!

An: not a chapter, but I would love it if someone would write one for both of these challenges, the only thing I want is the x men one to be non magic and be mentioned in them both. Pm me or review if you want to take it up. You also have to be dedicated and update regularly . Plz?

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

2. harry IS tony stark and Howard stark after running away after the war and becoming the master of death, he was always a genuise , he just didn't show it, becouse it would ruin dumbles idea of a meek unintelligent little saviour.


	6. Note

I'm am sorry to say that i will not be continuing my stories until at least six of my challenges are taken up with at least five chapters each I have hit writers block and in need to think for a bit rand that will help.i Am very sorry but if you want to see more you know what to do.

-Gabrielle Lucy Di'Angelo


	7. Note part two

**_These are things that I would like to see written before I continue my Fics. All of them would be preferred._**

1. When Logan gets hurt bad enough that his healing factor shuts off, remy starts to worry. Ad that's another worry, why is he worried?

2. When certain things come to light, Logan finds out that gambit is his son, when gambit gains a new power, it makes that fact obvious. When remy gets kidnapped by stryker , he gets the adamantium put in. Escaping, remy finally gets back to the mansion, but remy is having trouble getting better from the memories. Then he gets sick. (not regecting the adamantium ) and he keeps getting worse. Will remy live to get to know his newly discovered father?

3. Logan gains jeans powers after the events of alkali lake, and HE now holds the Phoenix within himself.

4. Logan never met the x-men first, he met magneto first. So he joins the brotherhood.

5. What if Logan had one more power than his claws and healing? What if it was something like rogues? Except he kept it permanently and didn't hurt the person he touched, and controls it? What if Logan met the magneto before the x men? And joined him because of a betrayal ? ( he remembers his past.)

6. What if harry was not born a wizard, but a mutant? what if harry had a brother named victor? what if Harry and Victor were abandoned by lily and james? what if they were adopted by the howletts and creeds? what if harry... was wolverine?

7. what would happen if harry was actually the son of magneto and twin brother to Peitro? and had both their powers? and joined them and the brotherhood?

if harry was magneto?

9. what if harry was victor creed?

if harry was gambit?

11. what if harry was pyro?

if harry was lance/avalanche?

if harry was logans son? having the same powers? and got kidnapped and experimented on after being betrayed by the wizardIng world?

Xander Harris started being able to do moves even Buffy was not able to do, he just shrugged it off as a fluke. When he started being able to charge objects with kinetic energy, he started to worry. But when his eyes turned to a red on black color, and memories of his father, Remy laBeau came to the surface, as well as getting kidnapped by demons and having them erased just so tony harris could pay off a debt he owed , he got mad. With his looks back they way they were,( pretty much a copy of remy but younger) he finds his father. Joining the x-men, he fight off a new enemy, magneto.( Xander was kidnaped during season 3 and his memories messed with so he thought that was his life.)

lily and James potter looked at their newborn son Harry James potter, they felt pride, but when the newborn opened his eyes, all they felt then was disgust , his eyes, red on black, was the sighn of a mutant, when his hair eventually changed to light aburn color, it was the last straw, their child was a mutant, and James knew that this child was not his own. Lily had cheated on him with a man named remy labeau. And so they dropped him off at the thieves guild with a note saying who the father was and the new name that fit him; Damian Remy Labeau. Growing up with his father in the thieves guild, he turns into pretty much exact duplicate of his father, powers and all. When they eventually meet the x men, Damian meets Logan, and he is instantly in love, but only Logan knows why, becouse they are mates. ( when Harry was conceived remy was 15 so by the time they meet the x men remy is 35 and Damian is 20.)

potter , or howlett, he guessed, since the people who nabbed him from his home with his 'Parents' place ( he found out they adopted him from a orphanage ) told him his father was Logan howlett aka wolverine of the x-men , has lived in strykers dam since he was 5 years old, teached how to do everything, from math to physics, to defence and attack, how to spy, how to be an assassin , and most importantly, control his two powers: adimantium claws, three on each hand, and kinetic energy .When he had was 21, the Xmen come to the dam and break him out, and he meets his father, and uncle, Remy lebaeu . He joins them on their quest to stop magneto, but magneto, seeing his worth, kidnapped him and touters him for a Month to try to convert Hadrian's PtSd and constant nightmares after they rescue him, he starts to revert into himself, a large difference from the Logan act-and-look-alike they knew before he was kidnapped, just a year after they got him. But their was one person while he was taken that gave him kindness. Victors creed, his uncle.( movie version) when the professor realizes that victors may be their only hope, he calls him to help. Victor, along with Logan and Remy try to restore Hadrian to his old self. After monthes of work they do, but a person from his old life comes along, an old friend that he had when he was five. Tom riddle, only 5 years older than him, returns, and helps them fend of magnetos constant attacks against them. Who better to help them than the son of magneto himself?

: marvel and avengers and Xmen

Character : Deadpool and Loki

Story line: Loki and Deadpool are Harry's parents

Plot: when Loki used his lady Loki form and slept with Deadpool, he forgot he could get pregnent , so he disguised himself as lily potter and changing many people memories ,and after the attack that Halloween night, ran away, everyone believing them dead, continued on their way. Loki runs to Deadpool and they both raise him. How will the avengers and the x men react when a eighteen year old boy comes to their doorstep and says his father is dead, but he has to wait for him to come back whole his mom Loki, is on Asgard ? (Harry is as insane as Deadpool but has lokis personality as well)

2 days ago

18. Harry potter has always been a genius but due to the durslys not letting him get better grades, he toned it down. When the Final battle is done, and all of the people he cared about dead, he runs, eventually realizing he became the master of death, and is now immortal . Taking on the alias Howard stark, and later, Howard's 'son' Tony Stark. Even S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know.


	8. Note part three

1. Harry must be a fallen angel, but it must be a totally thought up angel, and he HAS to be an ARCHANGEL!

2. All of the other ArchAngels must be protective of him, INCLUDING LUCIFER!

3. He is Lucifer's twin , meaning his looks MUST CHANGE! INCLUDING THE EYES AND HAIR! (blond hair, Ice blew eyes, The hair is not short but not long either, do with that what you will!)

4. he has already graduated Hogwarts.

5. Dumbledore Knew.

6. back on the twin thing, he is as bright and as gorgeous as Lucifer, but is the most powerful.

7. Harry/Male character is a MUST!

8. everyone Harry knew died in the war, and is the last wizard or magical creature from the wizarding world left.

9. since he is the last, he has no money, he lives on the streets, and one of the archangels find him and reconize him for who he really is.

10. and finally, as soon as he meets that archangel, he remembers.

11. you figure out the rest.

•~•~•~•~•|•|•|••|•|•|•|•|~•~•~••'

Nephilim!Harry

gabriel/Harry

Harry is raised by Balthazar

Harry is as powerful as Michael

Black hair , but GOLD eyes

Hair will not a messy rats nest. ( that gets old super fast. As well as no hair down to his waist, also getting old.)

Will not be short( also getting old) also will be musceld (again, skinny and malnourished gets old)

Harry will have known lucifer before he fell, so he knows what it is like to see a kind lucifer

•~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•|•|•|•~•~•~•~•}•}•}•}•~•~•~•~•~•

1. Harry is biologically john and Mary Winchesters son.

2. He grows up with them.

3. An AU verse were there is no wizarding world .

4. Harry was the one the yellow eyed demon attacked at six monthes, so he has powers, but NOT VISIONS! Anything else is fine.

5. Harry is the one who goes to collage and dates Jess .

6. Harry is Lucifers vessel

7. Sam never existed.

8. Call him anything but Harry. Hadrian would work but other things would too. But to NOT shorten then name to Harry, it's getting old.

9. Different hair style ie. not a messy rats nest.

10. I want NO Harry/Dean

11. Harry/ the trickster aka Gabriel would be preferable. Any angel will do.

12. The plot line must stay the same except for the changes above.

13. You must be willing to finish this and update regularly .

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~••••••••••#•#•#•#•#•#•

1. In the wizarding war everybody died so he is the last of his kind

2. Harry changes his name

3. His powers changed to be more angelic, but he does not know that their angelic, he just thinks they are stronger

4. He is the son of lucifer and Michael as a peace treaty.

5. He was born before lucifer completely fell, so the war would stop and michael would not lose lucifer to hell.

6. Raphael is the devil satan whatever you want to call it .

7. Dumbledor time jumped and stole him, giving him to the Dursley's and saying he is lily and James son after D killed them and temporarily destroyd LV .

8. You figure out the rest

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•_•[•_•_•_•_•\•\•\•\•\•\

10 years after the war that wiped out the magical world exept himself,(of course, he is never normal is he?)Hadrien James Potter was walking through a field when he came across a gigantic stunning tree. Feeling the imense power coming from it, he places his hand on it. A bright flash of light that would have blinded any other flashed , blasting Hadrien to the ground, memories running through his head, he remembers who he is, Hadrieniel , the youngest and most loved of the archangels, the Archangel of death. Fate really had a way of screwing him over didn't it?

•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•[•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_•_ •_•_•_

These are the other ones I would like written.


End file.
